


I’m Alive

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Body Horror, Drabble, F/F, Songfic, The Gang’s All Here - Freeform, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Junko only allows those who make an impassioned plea for their life to move on out of the afterlife. Sayaka decides she’s had enough of existence and pleads her case.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I’m Alive

Dying sucked. One would think that at least you were freed from your earthly troubles and feelings, but that was false. Even though she was quite clearly dead, Sayaka still had to sleep, eat, use the bathroom. They all did.

Junko was the overseer of their makeshift afterlife, the only one who didn’t look the way she did at death. The others were jealous of that, but they were more jealous of her at first. She still retained her beauty even in death.

She had merely been stabbed, after all. The knife was embedded in her stomach; blood coated her waist and chest. Blood dripped from her mouth. Blood was on her finger; her wrist was swollen and gold-coated, her skirt was ripped. Oh, but she was still beautiful. Sometimes she was even able to tune out the burn of her wrist or the numbness of her stomach.

Junko told them once that they’d be able to leave if they gave her an impassioned plea as to why they deserved to leave. Chihiro got on his knees and cried to the best of his ability; his arms were forever stuck in the crucifixion position. Sakura just asked politely, her head covered in blood. Celestia, Leon, and Mondo all screamed and swore the way they did in their trials. Mukuro begged and pleaded, playing the ‘but we’re family’ card.

Junko laughed in all of their faces.

It had been years since the Killing School Life. The victims had watched their six surviving classmates escape, grow up, start families of their own, and donate lots of money to each respective field.

“It’s what they would’ve wanted,” The survivors told themselves.

Sayaka sat calmly on the ground, tracing the material behind her. It felt like cotton balls. Junko was sitting at her own table, thumbing through a magazine. Her classmates were in sullen moods that day.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to Junko, folding her hands in front of her.

“I’d like to make a plea,”

All eyes turned to her in surprise. The last desperate plea was made fifteen years ago by Mukuro. They had all given up after that.

Junko smirked. “Please, I didn’t even let my own sister leave! What makes you think I’ll let you leave?!” She laughed. “Do you think you deserve it? Do you think you’re a good person?”

Sayaka’s classmates all stared at her in silence, waiting to hear her statement. It was almost like being on trial, something Sayaka herself had never experienced.

“No. I don’t think I deserve it. Whether or not I was a good person is not for me to decide,” She began slowly. “I was alone most of my life. My mother died when I was very young. My father was a no-good workaholic who could care less about me. My only source of comfort came from my idol shows. Their bright colours, their cheery nature, their smiles. The way they smiled made me think everything would be alright. I wanted to be just like that, smiling and brightening up just one girl’s day,”

Junko closed her magazine up.

“I slept with my managers. I slept with my fans. I posed for risqué magazines. I constantly cut corners with my voice. I was jealous of the other girls in my group, even. Jealous that they came from wealth and talent groups, that they’d have families in the audience watching them and supporting them...I was jealous. Still, they were the only family I had, basically. That’s why I was willing to do anything, literally anything at all, to get back to them. To make sure they were okay,”

Her classmates had all leaned in, hanging on every word of hers. Junko laughed.

“Ask anyone here, and they’ll say the same exact thing. Why are you any different?”

Sayaka stared Junko down. “Because if it weren’t for me, your beloved Killing Game and resulting feelings of despair wouldn’t have happened. Everyone that is here now, is here because of me. Because I fell into despair and longed to do anything to leave this place. Even murder. I started your Killing Game. I am responsible for every single person being here. That is why I deserve to move on. I started the deaths, and I’ll end them too,”

Junko stared at her for a long time before she set her magazine down and began to applaud.

”Huh?” Sayaka asked in confusion.

“I was waiting for you to confess that. That you are inadvertently responsible for your classmates’ deaths! Doesn’t it feel good to tell the truth?” Junko laughed, pulling Sayaka close to her. She winced in pain. “Like, your impassioned plea totes inspired me! You’re free to go!” She placed a kiss on Sayaka’s lips, and she pulled back.

No blood. Her wrist was healed. And the knife-

She managed to wave to her classmates before the bright blue light engulfed her entirely and she gasped.

For the first time in a long time, she finally felt alive.

She couldn’t wait to see where she was going next.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Alive by Sia 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-xJrcWtM6jQ


End file.
